leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Markiplier, King of the Squirrels
Abilities physical damage over three seconds and allies are healed for }}. When Markipler collects one, he gains Squirrel King for three seconds, stacking up to three times. |description2 = Markiplier's basic attacks apply on-hit effects 1 additional time and deal bonus physical damage per stack. |details |targeting='King of the Squirrels' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Squirrels run at 185 movement speed. |video= }} Markiplier pulls out his Poof Gun and fires at a target location, revealing units hit for 2 seconds, even if the sight would normally be impaired, and deals physical damage to enemies hit. This leaves a flare where it is fired, which lasts for 5 seconds. The where the flare hits deals bonus physical damage and grants true sight of enemies hit for 3 seconds. He can walk to the flare to pick it up, granting true sight of nearby enemies and normal, unimpairable sight in a larger range. |leveling = |range = | | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Poof Gun' is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} Markiplier blocks all damage dealt to him that is less than a percentage of his base AD. |description2 = Markiplier smashes his chair over the head of a target enemy, jumping to them if he has to, dealing physical damage to them and them. Both the damage and are empowered if he jumps, but it can also be dodged if the target moves significantly, still breaking the chair. This disables the passive for half the cooldown as his chair magically reforms. |leveling = % base AD}} |leveling2 = | }} seconds| seconds}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='I'VE GOT A CHAIR' passive is a permanent self-buff. I'VE GOT A CHAIR active is a targeted dash ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the damage and stun. |cc=stun |cleansing= |additional= * The passive will only block damage if its total damage is less than the threshold, not damage equal to the threshold. * The passive is taken into consideration after resistances and DOUBLE FINGER DEFENSE. }} Markiplier flips off enemies in a target direction with both of his hands for 5 seconds. Enemies directly flipped off when he starts take a small amount of magic damage. Damage from sources in the general direction he is flipping off is reduced, less effective if less directly in front of him. Attacking or activating an ability disables the effect for the duration of the animation. |leveling = %| %}} |range = | | | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='DOUBLE FINGER DEFENSE' is a direction-targeted area of effect ability with a self-buff ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= * Damage reduction only applies to damage dealt to Markiplier. }} Markiplier summons Warfstache. Warfstache shoots the nearest 6 times in 5 seconds in a scared frenzy, then throws his gun at the nearest unit and grabs his knife as he composes himself. He jumps on the nearest enemy champion and them for 1.5 seconds as he quickly stabs them 5 times before disappearing. |leveling = % base AD}}| % base AD}}}} % base AD}} % base AD}}| % base AD}}}} }} % base AD}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Warfstache' is a ground targeted, area of effect ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * He can switch targets any number of times, but always attacks a target at least once after he acquires them. * Each attack has a 10% higher chance to attack a further away enemy than a close ally than the last, maxing at 50% at the last shot. }} Deg's Notes Without Sterak's, the ult does 1642.2425 damage in 6.5 seconds at level 18, or 252.65... DPS, if he even attacks the same target on every attack while in the gun stage. * Markiplier is supposed to be a Bruiser jungler who can gank with his extremely powerful stun, the ability to get free gold, and have decent presence all over the map, as enemies who are not careful can take some poke damage as they walk through the jungle, while allies can get some heals by walking through the jungle. * His teamfight presence is supposed to be decent with his ult, it can either be powerful-ish single target DoT and suppress, or less powerful multi-target damage with a single-target suppress, depending on what the fight needs and how well Mark positions Warfstache. * He's able to tank very decently due to not taking small poke thanks to his W passive, which gets even better with Sterak's and resistances. He can also use the ability to take less damage from jungle camps. Category:Custom champions